


Choice

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Just because he and Astrid were married, Hiccup knew that didn't mean Eret meant any less. He was their choice, and a very good one at that.





	Choice

**Day 18! And an OT3, no less.**

**Hiccup/Eret/Astrid**

**Uh, no specific kinks per se, but there's voyeurism and threesome-dynamics and anal and just general sexy times?**

**I ddn't make perfect notes on everything and got requests from like four or five different places in total. So yeah, sucked at notes. And this ones quite short, but... a longer Hicretstrid is coming. Fairly soon!  
**

-HTTYD-

Flopping down in his seat, Hiccup yawned, stretching his arms over his head before reaching down to rub at his sore knee. His leg ached fiercely after tramping around the island for a while, but he was home now, dragons sleeping peacefully after a hard days work.

And neither of his live-in-lovers anywhere to be seen.

"Astrid? Eret?"

"Up here babe. Eret's a little... tied up."

Mouth scrunching in confusion, Hiccup hauled himself up into an upright position, then slung his chiefs cloak in its usual place, downed some water and began the arduous journey up the stairs of his hut to the top floor.

"Oh, you really meant... hi Eret."

"Hey!"

Astrid was _far_ too skilled with ropes, and poor Eret was bound with his hands behind his back with absolutely zero chance of escape, unless she opted to free him or he had a weapon in his hands. Which he didn't.

"Why, exactly, is Eret tied up?"

"Because when I play with him his hands always get in the way. He's so impatient. So I told him he could get oral if he let me tie his hands up."

Chuckling, Hiccup crossed over to the bed, Astrid rising up on her knees - wonderfully naked - to kiss him. Sliding a hand down her bare back, he could taste Eret on her mouth, so it seemed she had made good, but been disinclined to free him afterwards.

"Tired babe?"

"A little. I'm gonna go clean up and change for bed. I ate in the Great Hall, you guys had dinner?"

"Mhmm. Go on."

Leaning over to peck a kiss on Eret's mouth too, Hiccup left for the bathroom, wiping grime off his skin with a damp cloth, feeling infinitely better save for leg pain once he was in his lounging tunic, a little loose but warm and comfortable. When he headed back out, Astrid was back to getting Eret hard again, stroking and kissing his slowly rising shaft, winking at Hiccup as he watched her tongue slip out to tease the sensitive tip.

"You want him babe?"

"Nope, go right ahead. I'm too tired."

There were many things Hiccup loved about coming home to both of these people, and amongst them was the ability to be involved when he didn't have the _energy,_ sitting on the bed, maybe sometimes reaching to stroke skin or leaning over for a kiss but otherwise? Hiccup could simply _be there._

Still bound, Hiccup checked Eret's hands were still warm with healthy blood flow, then settled to watch as Astrid got him hard, climbing up on Eret's lap with a coy smile and soft kisses for their shared lover. Just because Hiccup and Astrid had married, it didn't make them see Eret as any less - it was about example, Hiccup marrying a fine woman with the intent to produce an heir down the line. Eret was a choice, a welcome addition, somebody they both loved equally.

"Can I ha-aaaave" Eret's voice caught as Astrid seated herself without preamble, taking him to the hilt in one smooth drop "my hands back yet?"

"Nope. They stay."

Eret pouted, but once Astrid began to rock herself against him Hiccup reckoned his hands were the _last_ thing on Eret's mind. The blonde rode him steadily, running a hand over his scarred chest, soothing her fingers across the marked flesh. Eret had finally stopped rubbing at it when he was nervous, and that was a testament to how at home, how settled he felt on Berk. Hiccup adored it.

With no leverage from his position beneath her, no hands to change it, Eret could do little to stop Astrid setting a pace that wouldn't make him come for a while, but would keep him hot, on edge, groaning at the visual of gorgeous blonde swallowing his cock inside her on each bouncing thrust. Astrid looked to Hiccup, pleading, wanting. Resisting touching Astrid when she looked at him like _that_ was near impossible, and Hiccup found himself awkwardly kneeling over Eret's legs where they were between Astrid's spread thighs, letting his wife lean against him and hands slide round to play with her breasts.

Free of having to support her own weight and stay balanced now, Astrid picked up the pace, hips rolling in long, deep circles over Eret. Hiccup stroked her chest, her stomach, eventually letting one hand slide down her belly to her clit to rub quick circles around the slick, swollen bump. Astrid shook against him, twisting to find his mouth and kissing him hungrily. He knew she could feel Hiccup was not unaffected, pushing back to rub against his erection before she focused on Eret again, hips arching to push into Hiccup's fingers on her clit before dropping to take Eret deep again. Combined with Hiccup's free hand still squeezing and pinching at her breasts, it was all a perfect storm for Astrid to shudder and break between them.

Eret cursed as Astrid spasmed around him, eyes fixed on where Hiccup's fingers worked her, amber eyes moving up to fix on Hiccup's as Astrid slowly melted, resting cosily against Hiccup's chest with a happy sigh.

"You wanna finish him or shall I? He's already had my fingers earlier."

Raising an eyebrow at Eret, he nodded and the gaze turned pleading. Hiccup doubted he'd last long or have the energy to go for long anyway, but since Eret had already been ridden close to the edge by Astrid, that probably wasn't such an issue.

"I got it."

Astrid let out a soft giggle, humming happily as she got off Eret and turned to embrace Hiccup properly, arms around his shoulders and a kiss to his neck, then his lips. Then she was laying down on the bed, stretched out and cat-like as she handed oil over to Hiccup so he'd not hurt Eret.

"Dagger?"

"Dagur? Where?"

Astrid sat up, confused.

"No! I mean, _where_ is your dagger? My knife is downstairs."

"Oh" Astrid leant down the side of the bed, rooting through her discarded clothes "you want Eret's hands free, I presume?"

"Yep."

"Spoilsport."

Hiccup chuckled, watching Astrid reach behind to cut Eret's hands free. He rubbed the slight chafing of his wrists while Hiccup was wriggling out of his clothes, then the two were reaching for each other, bare skin on bare skin. Eret radiated heat like a human campfire all the time, toasty to nuzzle up to as they kissed and stroked each other. Fingers slid down his spine, cupped his backside for a playful squeeze before he rolled Hiccup onto his back, taking the oil bottle from lax fingers.

"You're tired, I'll do the work."

"Have I mentioned you're _awesome?"_

Eret chuckled, fistful of oil smeared over Hiccup's cock before he was straddled, hands fumbling between them until his tip was pressing in to a relaxed muscle. Astrid really had gone to work on Eret earlier, Hiccup could tell as said boyfriend slid down his length, seated fully with his backside flush against Hiccup's thighs. Much like Astrid, Eret was a vision atop him; stocky, muscled, slack jaw distorting his tattoo slightly as he worked to balance his weight better on his knees.

There was nothing slow or methodical about their joining; both were seeking a heated ending more than a drawn out savouring of each other. Eret's taut thighs were the driving force behind his movements, rising, falling, slowing to grind with a wanting groan when he got Hiccup's cock pressed against his hotspot before resuming the back and forth, making the swollen head drag back and forth inside him for a different feeling.

"Oh. Oh gods..."

Eret found one he _really_ liked, judging by the way his voice grew thready and strained, higher-pitched whines slipping between his lips as he arched, his own erection jutting out proudly and leaking copiously onto Hiccup's belly. He was _so_ responsive, hand burying in his own hair for something to do with it as the other came down to fist his cock, riding Hiccup harder until the leak became thick spurts, splashing across Hiccup's torso in hot stripes that felt a little filthy and a _lot_ sexy. Reaching up to grip thick hips, Hiccup rutted up a little longer before the still-rippling muscles inside Eret proved too much and he too joined them in a soft, post-coital bliss of lazy sighs and brief touches, three nestled amongst probably-ruined bedfurs.

They hastily cleaned up, Hiccup's leg dumped off to the side of the bed alongside various articles of clothing, bodies curling up either side of him like extra, human-shaped blankets, huddled together to ensure no chill from outside slipped in. And, like most nights, Hiccup drifted to sleep peacefully.

-HTTYD-

**I do love an OT3. Especially this one!**


End file.
